A Tween Discovery
by AnimationNut
Summary: Molly is bored, and Andy is gone on a trip. She sneaks into his room and finds his old toys. Although she is eager to grow up, she feels the need to play with the forgotten toys. She starts to wonder if childhood really is something to hold onto.
1. Long Awaited Playtime

**This is my first Toy Story fanfiction, so be nice please. Just an idea I had. If you like, then I'll continue. I do not own Toy Story or any of these toys. Reviews are loved, but flames are shunned. Thank you!**

**Long Awaited Playtime**

Molly leaned against the couch, flicking lazily through the channels on the TV. Nothing good was on. Typical. The twelve-year old blonde sighed in annoyance and tossed the remote onto the oak coffee table in front of her. "I am so bored."

"Why don't you go read a book?"

Her mom wiped her hands on an apron and studied her daughter's blank expression. "Mom, that's the worst thing you can say to a kid that is bored. The second worst thing is telling me to go outside."

Ms. Davis turned and stared at the steady drizzle of rain that pattered the windows. "It's your lucky day. It's raining, so you don't have to worry about me kicking you out the front door."

Molly rolled her blue eyes at her mother's attempt at humour. "Funny. Andy is so lucky. He got to go on a trip for a WEEK. I can't wait until I get to go to college."

"You know, you should enjoy your childhood while it lasts. It can be the greatest experience you'll ever have." Ms. Davis commented before returning to her baking. Molly rolled her eyes again; it was a habit she had gotten into, and jogged up the stairs. Buster was sleeping on the landing, too tired to make the trip down. She picked him up, and managed to carry him to her room. Dropping the heavy dog on her bed, Molly scanned her room, in search of something to do.

Her entire room was pink. The walls, her pillow, her blankets, her carpet. Andy often joked it was like walking into a giant bubble-gum bubble. She flicked through the stacks of magazines on her desk, but she had read them all. She didn't feel like listening to music, she left the pile of shiny CD's untouched on her dresser. Finally, her gaze moved to her shelves. Once upon a time, they used to hold Barbie's, second-hand Troll dolls, colouring books, and marbles. But she claimed herself to old for silly play-things, and got rid of almost everything at the next yard-sale her mother held.

But she had a small sense of regret every once in awhile when she remembered that one toy she loved so much. Bo Peep.

The many hours she would cradle the porcelain doll, decorate her delicate face with makeup and play Sheppard with her and her sheep. But Andy would often steal her and use her as the damsel in distress, which Sheriff Woody would always rescue. Andy had been more upset then she had when that little girl took Bo Peep away with a skip in her step.

Molly tucked her short blonde hair away from her face and bit her lip. Andy had always been able to play with her toys, but she was never allowed to play with his. She hesitated for a moment, before walking across the hall and stood before the door marked 'Andy'. Her hand hovered over the doorknob before she pushed it open.

His room had changed quite a bit. Rock posters covered every inch of his walls, and his skateboard was propped in a corner. The shelves were lined with graphic novels and car magazines. Molly silently shut the door behind her, and stared at the dusty toy chest sitting beside his bed. It was something she never quite understood. She was eager to grow up, and for the most part, didn't have any regrets giving away her old toys. But Andy was stubborn, and refused to give away his old toys. Sure, he had allowed a few to be taken. His remote-control car, the toy binoculars, the squeaky penguin, a handful of army men here and there, and his wrestler action figure. But not these toys.

Molly carefully raised the lid, coughing and waving the dust away from her face. Was she really going to...play with her brother's old toys?

_Why not? You're allowed to act like kid once in awhile. And besides, it's about time you got a turn with Andy's beloved toys._

She got down on her knees and pulled the toys out one by one. Rex, the green dinosaur. Slinky, the springy dog. Ooh, Jessie and Bullseye! Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. The three squeaky aliens. Hamm, the piggy bank, which was unfortunately empty. Finally, she held up Buzz Lightyear and Woody. These were the two toys she had never been allowed to touch.

She ran a hand along the leather hat that sat upon the cowboys head. She placed them down and studied them for a moment. She could remember Andy playing with them for hours on end. Maybe she did understand why Andy refused to throw them out. Everyone holds on to piece of their childhood. Although Andy's happened to be a whole chest.

"Well. I'm kinda out of practice. So bear with me, all right?" Molly then frowned and shook her head. "I'm talking to a group of toys. It's not like they can talk back! I must be really bored..."

She glanced around and spotted an old wooden train perched on Andy's book shelf. He had made it in wood shop, and it was pretty good. She picked it up and placed it on the wood floor, before picking up Jessie and putting her in the path of the train, as if she were tied down. She then picked up Hamm and Mr. Potato Head and put them on the bed. Woody went on Bullseye, and the other toys waited patiently for their turn.

"Oh no! I'm stuck! Will someone please help a little lady like me?" Molly cried in a high-pitched voice, pretending to be Jessie.

"No one can save you now! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" Molly snickered in a deep voice as Mr. Potato Head roamed onto the scene...

_Role Play_

"Mwa-ha-ha!" One-Eyed Bart laughed as he watched from his position on the cliff. Jessie struggled against the tight bonds, but they wouldn't give. The train roared closer and the tracks began to vibrate.

"Sheriff Woody will stop you! Then y'all will be sorry for sure!"

"That cowboy dummy will not stop me this time!"

"Are you sure?"

One-Eyed Bart whirled around in shock as Woody came galloping into view on his trust steed, Bullseye. "You! You will not stop me this time! Prepare to meet your doom!" He whistled loudly.

Woody frowned as Slinky sprang into view, growling menacingly. "Faster Bullseye!"

The horse obeyed. Slinky barked and charged at them. When he was close enough, Bullseye jumped over the coils of spring and raced towards Jessie. Slinky growled before hurrying after them. Woody pulled out a lasso and looped it around Slinky's neck. Tying the other end around a near-by tree, Slinky yelped and struggled to free himself from the rope.

"No! Send in the attack dino!" One-Eyed Bart hollered when he saw his loyal dog was down for the count.

Woody made it beside Jessie and hurried to untie the ropes as the train neared. A roar echoed around the cliff-side, and the cowboy narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll need some backup."

The large green dinosaur stomped into view as Woody pulled Jessie off the tracks and to safety.

"To infinity and beyond!"

"Buzz Lightyear!" Jessie cheered as the spaceman flew into view. Rex roared and tried to bite at him, but Buzz shone the laser at the dinosaur's foot. In pain, the T-Rex stumbled backwards. Woody faced One-Eyes Bart with a determined look on his face.

"Give it up, Bart. It's all over."

"I don't think so."

A green gas surrounded them, and Woody coughed, struggling to breath. "What is-what...?"

The last thing he saw was the evil Dr. Pork Chop cackling madly beside the sinister One-Eyed Bart.

_End Role-Play_

Molly startled as she heard her mom call her name. Hurrying over, she poked her head out the door and called back. "Be right there Mom!"

Molly paused and glanced back at the toys that were now scattered on the floor. "Wow. I forgot how much you could get into these little games." She gathered the toys up and was about to put them in the chest when she hesitated. "You know, I bet it's pretty stuffy in there."

Closing the lid, Molly put Rex on Andy's desk, the Potato Heads on the bookshelf, Slinky and Hamm on top of the toy chest, the three aliens on Andy's computer chair, Jessie and Bullseye on the dresser and with a smile, she placed Woody and Buzz on Andy's bed. "This is ridiculous. But who likes to get all dirty and dusty? If I feel like it, I might clean you guys up."

As she was about to leave the room, she paused and looked back. "And maybe I'll finish my little story too."

**Well, how was it? I hope it was good. Review please!**


	2. Clean Up Time

**Thank you for the reviews! I love them. If I get enough reviews, then yes, I will continue this. I do not own Toy Story. If I did, Wheezy would be in Toy Story 3. I also don't own any of the toys below.**

**Clean Up Time**

Woody stared at the closed door in disbelief. "Did...that just happen?"

"We got played with! She held me! She held me!" Rex was beside himself with excitement, bouncing from one foot to the other. "I hope she comes back."

Slinky frowned. "I thought she was too old to play with toys. You saw how fast she got rid of her own."

Woody dropped down from the bed with Buzz right behind him, and the toys met in the middle of the floor. Indeed, Molly was right. They were all dusty and covered in dirt, and Slinky's coils were starting to stiffen. "Well, maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she'll see how much fun being a kid is again, and Andy will give us to Molly instead of putting us in the attic!"

Hamm glanced at Woody. "I don't know. If she could give away Bo Peep without batting an eyelash, then maybe she would do the same to us."

Woody felt a pang when Hamm mentioned Bo. It had been the worst thing he had ever experienced, even worse than when Andy loaded up a box of the other toys and carried them to the lawn. Seeing Bo Peep being carried away by that little girl was heart-breaking. He wasn't sure he could forgive Molly for that, but he was willing to give her a chance.

"I know. How about we enjoy the time she'll give us, and see what happens after that. You saw how happy she was when she played with us."

Mrs. Potato Head smiled, and looked around the empty room. "Yeah. She was really nice not to put us back in the box."

Mr. Potato Head hesitated. "Well...all right. As long as Princess Drool doesn't stick me in her mouth, I'll give her a chance. But only one chance."

Buzz laughed. "I think we can safely say she has long outgrown that phase. All right, cowboy. We'll let Molly play with us. It'll be nice to stretch again and work in these old batteries."

The three aliens cooed in agreement. Rex brushed a cobweb off his skinny arms. "I hope she does clean us. I feel all dirty."

...

Molly put her dishes away and thanked her mom for lunch. She headed for the TV when she stopped, and turned her gaze to the window. The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was a bright blue. The grass was wet and muddy, and she remembered when she used to hop in the muddles and stomp in the mud. Andy's toys sure have been in that box for a long time. Maybe they would like to see sunshine again.

_You're treating them as if they are living beings!_

Molly winced. She was twelve! She shouldn't be believing in this toys are real nonsense. But maybe she could. Just for the week. She hurried up the stairs and opened Andy's door quietly, so her mother wouldn't hear. She spotted a cardboard box stuffed under his bed and pulled it, and loaded the toys into it. She studied the dusty collection and noted Slinky's stiff coils. She examined him carefully.

"You guys really do need a good washing. We'll get you all cleaned up, and then we can go outside. I bet you haven't seen the sun in ages."

Carrying the box to the bathroom, she shook her head as she closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it. "I really gotta stop doing that."

Filling the tub with warm and soapy water, she lined the toys on the sink counter and sat down on the toilet seat. "Let's see...aliens, you first."

She picked up the washcloth and got it wet, wiping the dust off the rubber aliens and gently dunking them under the tap to rinse them off. Soon they were shiny and clean. She squeezed one and laughed when it squeaked. "Oh man. I always did love that sound."

She picked up Slinky and carefully cleaned in between the coils, getting rid of the grim and dirt. Soon he too was shiny, but still stiff. "Maybe some oil will work. I'll get back to you later." She picked up Hamm and swiped his outside until he was gleaming.

She picked up Mr. Potato Head and pulled out the different pieces. She cleaned his potato body and put him back together. She smiled softly as she patted his hat, which had many teeth marks. "I guess those are from me, huh? You were always my favourite thing to chew on. Lucky I grew out of that phase."

Busy cleaning Mrs. Potato Head, Molly missed the smirk that flashed across Mr. Potato Head's face before it went back to being stiff and frozen. "You know, Mrs. P, I think you were supposed to be my toy. But that dang choking hazard warning made mom give you to Andy."

Molly smiled in satisfaction at the finished toys before picking up Rex. "Just a quick rinse will be all you'll need."

She let the warm water run over the plastic dinosaur before drying him off and placing him off to the side. Finally, she regarded the three cloth toys and the one battery-powered toy. "I can't get you guys wet. So..."

Thinking, Molly let the water drain from the tub and she tossed the wet cloth into the hamper. She spotted a box of cotton swabs on the counter and she smiled. "That should do it."

When Buzz was dust free, and his helmet was cleaned off, she worked on cleaning Woody's and Jessie's hats and then placed them all off to the side. She cleaned Bullseye's saddle before grinning happily at her work.

"You guys look like new! "

"Molly?"

Molly froze when she heard her mom come up the stairs. She paled when a realization hit her. "I forgot to close Andy's door!"

Jumping up, she quickly unlocked the bathroom door and raced across the hall. Woody studied his shiny hat with a grin. "She really did clean us up good."

Hamm shook himself off and a few water drops splatter onto the floor. "I feel like I just came out of the package!"

Slinky grunted, and tried to stretch himself out. "I hope she gets the oil. I'm all stiff like a dead possum."

Footsteps came hurrying towards them and the toys quickly went into Toy Mode. Molly rushed in and began picking the toys up and placing them in the cardboard box. "That was a close one. Mom almost caught me. Well, time to go outside. After a quick trip to the garage, of course. Slinky needs to stretch out those springs."

She was halfway down the hall when she sighed. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"


	3. A Sunny Rescue

**March break is near! I can't wait...I do not own Toy Story or any of the toys. **

**A Sunny Rescue**

Molly tiptoed downstairs and placed the box beside the front door. She slipped her socked-feet into her yellow rubber boots and put on a pink hoodie. She had an old towel thrown over her shoulder so she wouldn't have to sit in the mud. She opened the door and it creaked open.

"Molly? Are you going outside?"

_Stay in the kitchen. Stay in the kitchen._ Molly chanted in her head. "Yeah, Mom. I'm using a towel to sit on, I thought I would just relax."

"I thought going outside was the second worst thing you could do when your bored." Molly rolled her blue eyes at the amusement in her mother's voice.

"It's the second worst thing a parent could SAY to a kid that's bored. I just happen to be dying of it, so I'm taking up that suggestion."

"All right. I'll call you in for dinner."

Letting a sigh of relief, Molly carried the box outside into the cool afternoon. The sky was blue and cloudless, and her boots sank in the soft mud. Finding a nice place under the tree, she put the box down and noticed Slinky. "Oh yeah! I have to oil you, don't I?"

Hiding the box in the small group of shrubs near the foot of the tree, Molly jogged over to the garage door and wrinkled her nose. It was damp and musty inside, with old tools clogging the shelves and cabinets. Spotting the rusty can of oil on the floor, she picked it up and headed back to the toys.

"Ok, let's see if this will work." Molly carefully spilled a few drops of oil from the nozzle onto Slinky's springs and smiled when they started to flex and bend like they were supposed to. "There we go. Time to continue our story, guys."

_Role Play_

Woody slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer in the grassy mountainside, but in a swap of some sorts. Trees stretched all the way to the sky, and the clumps of leaves made it impossible to tell whether it was day or night. "Bullseye? Jessie? Buzz? Are you here?"

Silence answered him. He stood up, and cracked out his back as he looked around. A piece of paper was stuck to a tree. Ripping it down, Woody read it aloud. "If you ever want to see your pathetic friends again, then come find me at my hideout and surrender! Mwa-ha-ha!" Woody scowled. "The mastermind! Don't worry guys, I'm coming for you!"

_Meanwhile, at the evil Dr. Pork Chop's lair..._

Jessie banged on the bars with all her might. "It's no use! We're trapped!"

Bullseye whimpered. Jessie stroked him soothingly. "Don't worry, pal. Woody will save the day. He always does."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

A blinding light flashed, and Dr. Pork Chop was rising from a platform from the floor, and he was glaring down at them. "That pesky cowboy has foiled my plans far too often. When he comes to rescue you, he will either surrender, or perish!"

Buzz gripped the bars of their prison with anger. "Woody will never surrender!"

Dr. Pork Chop smiled cruelly. "Then he will perish."

...

Woody stumbled through the dense swap, and groaned loudly as his boot got stuck in a puddle of mud for the fifth time. Adjusting his hat, he broke through a wall of vines and came upon a large cave that was styled like a pig's head. "So much for subtle. There must be a way in other than the front entrance..."

Crawling around, he found a small hole at the base, big enough for him to crawl through. He pushed away the leaves that covered it and slowly disappeared into the darkness. After a while, Woody was tired, and covered in dirt. But the light that shone at the end of the tunnel gave him a new burst of energy. Carefully peering out of the hole at the end, he saw a large pool of water in the middle of the steel landing. In a large cage at one side was Jessie, Bullseye and Buzz! Slinky was guarding the prisoners, but he seemed to be in a deep sleep. Now...where would the key be?

Woody poked his head out and nearly bumped into Pork Chop's attack dinosaur. He too, was sleeping. But Woody noticed a chain hanging around his neck. Silently, he reached out a hand slowly turned the chain around until the key was in his grasp. Grinning, Woody jumped from his hiding spot and landed cat-like on the floor. Rex stirred, but did not awaken.

He tiptoed around the body of water and stepped over Slinky. Jessie's eyes lit up with happiness. "Woody!"

Woody shushed her, and opened the cage. The three filed out quietly, and just when they thought they were home free, a voice called out. "Who wants cookies?"

Slinky bolted up and wagged his tail. Rex roared happily. Both were to wrapped up to notice the four try to slip away. They would have to, but One-Eyed Betty just happened to walk in at that moment. Shocked, she dropped the plate of cookies on the floor. No one moved for a minute.

"THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! THE-"

Woody leapt at her, taking hold of her mouth and yanking it off. Slinky barked madly and rushed at them. Jessie grabbed his tail and pulled hard. Slinky gave a yelp as he sprung back and crashed into the open prison. She shut the door and locked, cheering in triumph.

"Not time to celebrate yet." Buzz warned, watching the advancing Rex with wary. Bullseye neighed nervously. Woody frowned thoughtfully, and spotted a cookie lying by his feet. Thinking quickly, he picked it up and waved it in the air.

"Fetch, boy? Wanna play fetch?"

Rex stopped his growling and waved his tail eagerly. Woody chucked the cookie as far as it would go, and Rex took off after it. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

The four hurried for the exit when they were tackled from behind. There was a lot of shouting and threats, and Woody struggled against his captor. One-Eyed Bart came into the room with a sinister smile. "Well, well, well. Good job, my boys."

The alien henchmen squeaked in thanks, keeping their grip firm on the captives. Bullseye, the only one not captured, tried to charge at Bart. Betty jumped behind him and rode him like a bull. She had retrieved her mouth, and was shouting. "Yee-haw!"

Bullseye tried to buck Betty off, but it was no use. He collapsed on the floor, panting. Bart stared at Betty in awe. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I. It just came naturally."

An evil chuckle sounded throughout the room. Bart turned to the henchmen. "Tie 'em up."

Woody protested and struggled, but his wrists and feet were tied up tight. Jessie moaned in dismay. "Not again!"

Dr. Pork Chop's voice came through on a speaker. "Sheriff Woody. I knew you would come to save your friends. Now you will pay."

"Don't I get a chance to surrender?" Woody asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Feed them to my sharks!"

Betty hurried over to free Slinky, and Bart took hold of Bullseye, and all four were tied up over the murky green water. Jessie glanced at Woody in fear. "What do we do now?"

Woody hung his head, having no clue on how to get out of this mess.

_End Role Play_

Molly giggled. It had been a long time since she enjoyed herself like this. She glanced at the darkening sky, and realized she must have been at this for hours. She leaned against the trunk of the tree with the toys surrounding her. "Andy used to have a toy shark, didn't he?"

No one answered her, and she wasn't expecting one. It felt nice to talk to the toys, to voice her feelings and have no one make fun of her. It might be weird, but it's not like she would tell anyone she talked to toys.

"Time to go in." Molly sighed, and picked up the toys and placed them in the box. She slipped back inside and up the stairs, but this time she put all the toys on Andy's bed. Kicking the box back under, she folded up the muddy towel she had been sitting on. "That was fun. I can't leave the story like that now, can I? I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Mr. Potato Head waited until Molly left before he spoke. "Maybe she isn't so bad after all."


	4. Heart to Heart

**Ok. I have nothing to do this weekend. So that is why I am updating so fast. Yay for you! This is the last time I will say this; I do NOT own Toy Story or any of the toys below. This is a bit of a short one, I'm not sure how I did. **

**Heart to Heart**

Molly had been staring at the dark ceiling for hours. It was midnight, and she couldn't sleep. She never quite liked the dark. The shadows that danced across the walls always frightened her. They still did. But she had been determined to sleep without a night-light; it was to babyish. But that night-light had been one of her treasured items. It was her Bo Peep lamp.

That lamp had always lit up her room on the darkest of nights. Bo Peep and her sheep had been removable. She could take them off her lamp and play with them before snapping them back onto the lamp stand. It always comforted her to know Bo Peep was there.

She winced as a loud clap of thunder sounded. It had to start raining again. Molly sat up and pushed her covers aside. Her pink wool PJ's offered no comfort this time. She glanced at the empty shelves. It was similar to the emptiness she felt. But she didn't really know why.

Walking across the cold floor, she slipped from her lonely room and entered Andy's. She wouldn't sleep in his bed; who knew what was hiding under the pillows. She picked Woody up and after a moment's thought, carried him back to her room. She wasn't sure why she wanted Woody with her. It just felt nice to have something there beside her.

She crawled back into bed and glanced again at the empty spot on her dresser. "Andy always got to play with Bo, but I never got to play with you."

Silence. But it was kind of a nice silence. Molly knew this was silly, but if Andy could have voiced Woody his problems over the years, why couldn't she?

"I'm not sure why I went to you guys in the first place. I was bored, and so I came here. But the empty shelves reminded me of when I used to play with my toys, and how I could never play with Andy's. But he always got to play with Bo. I guess...this is payback or something. Getting to play with his toys when he's away. Pretty dumb, I know."

She stared at the ceiling for a bit before continuing. "But it was fun. Playing with you and Buzz and the others. It made me remember simpler times."

Molly curled under her covers and placed Woody beside her. She hesitated, and then continued. "It always bugged me. Andy could take Bo, but I couldn't take you for a few hours. Bo was always the damsel in distress, wasn't she?

"I miss her, Woody. I was in such a hurry to grow up that I tossed everything away. Even Bo. I regret it. I regretted it the day after Bo had been sold. I regretted it when I came up to my room and saw the empty shelves for the first time. It never occurred to me that I could hold on to a piece of my childhood. Like Andy does with you and the others. It never occurred to me that I could still be a kid sometimes."

Molly sniffled, and scolded herself for doing so. "I'm not so sure I want to grow up so fast anymore. I had forgotten how fun playing pretend was. But I'm twelve now. Almost a teenager. Is it too late?"

Molly sighed and sank into her pillows. It felt nice to get it all off her chest. Even if it was to just a toy. "Who knows? Maybe one day, that little girl will put Bo up for sale and I can have her again. Maybe I'll see some of Andy's old toys along the way. His remote-control car would have made an awesome getaway vehicle."

Soon Molly's soft breathing filled the room. Woody gently removed himself from the crook of her arm, and leaned back to ponder what she had told him.

Molly missed Bo. She regretted giving her away. She hoped to find her again someday. Woody smiled softly. It may not ever happen, but it lessened the heavy feeling in his gut. At least Molly still thought of Bo, and didn't just see her as a piece of porcelain.

Woody mildly noted the others would start to wonder why Molly had taken him. After some thought, Woody snuggled under the covers and started to fall asleep.

He'd tell everyone tomorrow.


	5. To Infinity and Beyond the Fence

**To Infinity and Beyond the Fence**

Molly yawned sleepily. She kicked the covers off and shuffled downstairs to the kitchen, where she found a note stuck to the fridge.

_I'm visiting your aunt for the day. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I should be back in time for supper. I know you are old enough to take care of yourself until then. _

_Love, Mom._

Molly snorted. She was old enough to stay home alone, but not old enough to go to the mall by herself. Rolling her eyes, she tore the note of the fridge and tossed it in the waste basket. She grinned when she discovered there was still pizza leftover from the night before. She nuked it and popped an olive in her mouth.

She plopped onto the couch and lazily ate her 'breakfast'. Buster waddled up and gazed at her with big black eyes. She tossed her dog a piece of pepperoni and frowned when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?"

She dropped her half-finished pizza on the table and opened the front door. She froze when it revealed three smirking girls. "Nice PJ's, Molls."

Turning red, Molly glanced down at her pink wool pyjama's and gave a meek smile. "Thanks."

Hazel Thorns, Jenna King and Tracy Monks laughed. They were Molly's...friends. Molly wasn't so sure. They were in her class, and they had lots of fun. But they really enjoyed making fun of people...especially her.

_They're the most popular girls in your grade! They never come to your house! You should be flattered._

Molly stood aside and let them in. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jenna tucked her chestnut hair into a bun and rolled her grey eyes. "To ask you if you wanted to come shopping with us. Duh."

Hazel snickered and shook out her raven locks from its ponytail. "And since there is no way we are going to be seen in public with you dressed like THAT, then I suggest you better get ready."

Molly stuttered for a few seconds before jogging up to her room, leaving the three girls to roam the downstairs.

She didn't quite remember how she had been accepted in their group in the first place. Maybe it was the compliment she gave Hazel, the answers for the math homework she gave Jenna, or maybe it was ten bucks she loaned Tracy. Either way, she was one of the cool kids, and she loved it.

Of course she did.

Molly hurriedly yanked on her skinny jeans and pink tank top and stuffed her feet into her white leather ankle boots. She ran a brush through her blonde curls and gave her teeth a quick brush. She swiped on some lip gloss and grinned in the mirror. Well, it was a lot better than her PJ's.

She was about to head out when she spotted Woody hanging half-way over the bed. Eyes wide, she grabbed him and raced over to Andy's room. She tossed the cowboy onto the bed and joined her friends in the living room.

"Finally. Took you long enough."

_You could have called first._ Molly thought in irritation. Jenna was glancing at Buster in disgust and Hazel started sneezing like mad.

"Ugh! Get-achoo-that nasty-achoo-creature away-ACHOO-from me!"

Molly bristled, but complied. "Sorry buddy." She whispered as she let the dog out in the backyard.

"Hey Molls, where's Andy?"

Molly shivered in disgust. Tracy, for some odd reason, had a crush on her brother. She had no idea why. "He's gone for the week."

"Oh." Tracy pouted. Hazel's eyes suddenly took on a gleam.

"Where's your mom?"

"Out for the day." Molly regretted saying it as soon as Tracy's head snapped up with excitement.

"Forget shopping! Let's snoop in Andy's room! I bet I'll learn a bunch of things about him."

Molly shook her head. "No! We-I mean, I'm not allowed-"

Jenna shoved past Molly, who had been blocking the stairs subconsciously. "You're such a goody-goody. Besides, it's not like any one will find out."

Molly bit her lip nervously and hurried after them. Tracy stepped eagerly into Andy's room and scanned the walls. "He likes rock music! I do too! We are so compatible."

Hazel laughed shrilly. "Yeah. He also still plays with toys."

Molly paled. She had forgotten all about Andy's old toys! "I don't think-"

Tracy cut her off. "What kind of teen plays with stupid toys? Oh well. I'm sure I can convince him to get rid of that pile of junk."

Molly scowled slightly. "It's not junk!"

"Molly's right. Do you have any idea how much this Woody doll would go for?" Jenna lifted the cowboy up by its feet and his hat clattered to the floor. "My dad said this was the gemstone in his time."

"My brother used to have this." Molly watched in dismay as Jenna carelessly let Woody drop to the floor. Hazel was holding Buzz Lightyear by two fingers, as if it would come alive and bite her. Actually, Buzz happened to be tempted to do just that.

Tracy glanced up where she had been searching through Andy's computer files. "Does that thing really fly?"

"I don't know. Let's check."

It all happened in a blue. Jenna opening the window. Hazel launching the space toy out and laughing as it instantly dive bombed into the neighbour's yard. The neighbours with the large guard dog. Molly stood gaping in horror as the others laughed.

"Come on. We're wasting shopping time." Hazel motioned for the others to follow. As the left, Molly closed the window with trembling hands. She went to go tend to Woody when a sharp voice called her name.

"Molly! Come ON!"

Wincing, Molly obeyed, closing the door behind her without a backwards glance.

...

Woody shot upwards in shock. He slapped his hat on his head and hurried to the window. "BUZZ!"

Mr. Potato Head scowled. "That little brat! If I was her toy, I'd-"

"She's not worth it! Right now we gotta help Buzz!" Jessie cried, wringing her hands nervously and joining Woody as he struggled to open the window. "It's no use. Molly musta locked it."

Woody growled. "Molly..."

Slinky frowned up at them. "What'd she want you for anyway?"

Knowing he was talking about last night, Woody tightened his grip on the window and shook his head. "Nothing important. Now come on."

...

Molly and her friends had reached the front door when it was thrown open. Surprised, Molly jumped back. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Ms. Davis seemed surprised to see Jenna, Hazel and Tracy. "Er, your aunt wasn't up to visitors today so I came home. What are you girls up to?"

"They just stopped by to hang out. But now that you're here, can I go shopping with them?" Molly quickly asked. It had been her intent to sneak out and shop for a bit, and then beat her mother home.

"Sure. Do you girls want a lift?"

Hazel smiled sweetly. "No thanks. We could use the exercise. And besides, the mall isn't too far from here."

Molly waved goodbye to her mother and hurried after the other three. Ms. Davis sank into the chair facing the door with a sigh.

Back in Andy's room, the toys had no luck in opening the window. They couldn't reach the latch, and their only other escape was the front door. The front door which was currently in the view of Ms. Davis.

Buzz could not make his way home himself, as he was in his own predicament. The rescue mission would have to be delayed.

...

Molly tossed and turned. She had spent the entire day shopping, but didn't buy a single thing. Hazel, Jenna and Tracy had managed to buy the entire boutique. At least, that's how it seemed. She had gotten home in time for supper, which she had to make herself. She was pretty sure her mother hadn't moved from that chair all day.

Molly had waited until eleven, but her mother showed no signs of moving. Which meant she was going to have to rescue Buzz another way.

She groaned. She should have rescued Buzz when she had the chance. But that would so tarnish her image.

_What image?_

My cool image! How weird would it look if I picked a toy over my friends?

_Consider the circumstances._

All right. So Buzz had been thrown out the window...and maybe her friends weren't what she had expected. But Buzz would be fine.

_Not if that mutt got him._

Molly groaned again. She sat up and held her head in her hands before glancing at the clock. One in the morning. Andy would kill her if he came home and discovered his childhood toy was gone. Creeping out of her room and down the hall, Molly tiptoed down the stairs and found her mom asleep. Hurrying back, she pulled on a pair of socks and threw a grey hoodie over her pink T-shirt. She stuffed her feet in a pair of white and blue sneakers and bit her lip.

_Here goes nothing._

...

Woody pressed his ear against the door. "I think we can go now. We better hurry. If Buzz hasn't come back by now, something must have happened. Give me a lift."

He froze when footsteps stared coming towards them. "Oh for the love of..."

He jumped back to his place where that nasty girl had left him; slumped in the middle of the floor with his hat a few feet away. The other toys gathered on the bed.

Molly slipped in, silently closing the door behind her. She glanced at Woody. "Oh, man. I messed up, huh?"

_You're telling me. _Woody thought bitterly. But his mood softened slightly when Molly picked him up and placed him back on the bed with his hat. She nervously glanced at the window and took a deep breath. "All right. Here goes nothing."

Woody watched in disbelief as she unlocked and lifted the window open. She gripped the sill tightly before stepping out and onto the roof.

"She can't have it both ways." Mr. Potato Head hissed as Molly disappeared from view. "She either helps us and stands up to her friends, or she can leave us alone and act like a teenager." But his voice lacked the hostility it should have held.

...

Molly carefully walked along the roof, slipping on the shingles and shivering against the cool wind. "I can't believe I'm doing this. If mom went to bed, this wouldn't be a problem. I could have slipped out the front door. But no. I have to do this the hard way."

Coming to the edge, Molly climbed down the aerial tower that was attached to the side of the house. Her sneakers slipped on the metal, but she managed to make it down in one piece. Flicking her hood over her blonde curls, Molly snuck across the lawn and scaled the fence. She balanced on the top bar, and scanned the dark yard. She couldn't see Mr. Parkton's dog anywhere, but she decided not to take chances.

She peered around the yard, hoping to catch a glimpse of the space toy, when something green caught her eye. Turning her head upward, Molly sigh in relief when she spotted Buzz Lightyear caught between two branches.

Two branches that were located over what Molly had assumed to be a pile of dirt. But piles of dirt don't snore.

"Terrific." Molly whispered. The guard dog, Killer, gave a snort and continued snoring. Reaching out, she managed to grab hold of a branch and swing herself into the tree next door. She climbed lower until Buzz was within arm's reach. She grabbed him and yanked him free from the branches claw-like grip, her finger brushing over a small green button.

"_To infinity and beyond!"_

Molly froze. Killer was alert immediately, and glanced up to where she was crouched. "Oh, crap."

Killer barked madly, growling and baring his large white teeth. Molly yelped with fright and catapulted herself over the fence and in her own yard. Groaning, she picked herself up and Killer started ramming himself into the fence. Buster, noticing the strange grey figure in his yard took up the cue and started barking as well, charging towards the intruder.

Molly reached up to show Buster it was just her, but the hand stilled when the lights flashed on next door and her own house. "Oh, crap!"

She sprinted across the yard and quickly scaled the aerial tower. She could hear Mr. Parkton's start to shout and yell. She landed on the roof when she could hear the kitchen door being thrown open.

"FRED! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Mr. Parkton yelled back. "I SAW SOMEONE RUN OUT OF MY YARD. I THINK THE PERSON CUT ACROSS YOURS!"

Molly gripped Buzz tightly and practically dove back into the safety of Andy's bedroom. She landed hard on the floor, but she didn't mind. She panted and groaned, listening to the yells of her alarmed neighbours.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Ms. Davis called. "But I forgot to lock the tool shed. Do you think he got scared and went in there?"

"Hang on Sarah! I'll come with you and check." Molly could see the shadow of Mr. Parkton climb over the shed and jog over to her mother. Other neighbours began to join in and surround the shed.

Molly clapped a hand over her mouth, and soon she had fallen into hysterics. Tears ran down her face as she rolled across the floor, laughing like a loon. She managed to calm herself down.

"Sorry guys, but Mom might panic and send the angry mob to check Andy's empty room." Placing the toys back in the toy chest, she gently placed the undamaged Buzz Lightyear among them. "I'm really sorry, Buzz. I'll get you guys out of there tomorrow."

_If Hazel could see you now._

Molly quickly shut the lid and closed the window. She locked it and hurried back to her room, where she chucked the grey hoodie into the back of her closet and the sneakers flew into the corner. Diving under the covers, Molly sighed in relief.

"Man. What an adrenaline rush."

**I had a lot of fun writing this. Review please!**


	6. Yard Sale Hunting

**Yard Sale Hunting**

Molly tossed her empty cereal bowl in the sink and peered out the curtains for the third time that morning. Her mother and Mr. Parkton were still talking to the cops who had showed up at sunrise, responding to the calls of a perp escaping through neighbouring yards. Molly snickered before retreating to the living room. She had slipped into Andy's room after she had gotten dressed and did a thorough check over Buzz. He was a little scratched, but fine. She had placed all the toys back on the bed just as she promised she would.

_Keeping promises to toys. That's not weird._

Molly bit her lip and glanced down at the table in embarrassment. A newspaper hung over the edge of the coffee table, and a certain article caught her eye.

_**It's a crazy week for deals as Yard Sale Day arrives in the neighbourhood. You can find almost anything at great discounts and-**_

Molly's mind stopped at the words 'yard sale'. Bo Peep had been sold to a neighbourhood girl. Maybe she had decided to sell it!

_You're going to waste fifty bucks on a toy?_

So she had been saving fifty bucks for a short skirt that was on sale at the mall. But...she was twelve. Did she really need a short skirt? Besides, Bo had sentimental value. That was surely more important that fashion. Right?

Molly jogged up stairs and stuffed the handful of bills in her pink purse. She slipped her sunglasses on and found herself once again outside Andy's door. She plucked Woody off the bed and placed him in her purse.

"It's only fair that you come. Maybe we'll find Bo Peep. If not, maybe that remote-control car. I could never play with that either..."

Ms. Davis glanced up when Molly came towards her. "Molly, where are you going?"

"Just going to browse the yard sales."

"Well, all right. Be back for lunch." She turned her attention back to the cop.

Molly rolled her eyes behind the tinted shades and shuffled down the sidewalk in her pink flip-flops. The sun warmed her bare arms. Maybe she would get a tan out of this. She turned the corner, and she lifted her shades in surprise. "Man. I never knew there were so many bargain hunters in the suburban area."

Card tables and plastic tables were scattered on every lawn as far as the eye could see. Old toys, torn books, busted appliances and tacky lamps covered every inch of the tables. Each bargain hunter was wearing slacks, a golf visor or sandals and an old sports jersey. "It's like Hawaii during tourist season!" Molly shook her head and tied her messy blond curls into a ponytail. "Here goes nothing."

Molly made her way through the crowd of people and glanced at each yard as she passed. At every yard sale, there was always that one table full of toys. All she had to do was find that certain house with the spoiled kids.

"Found it."

Molly stood at the edge of the grassy lawn and surveyed the bustling yard. At the very back corner stood a table overflowing with dolls, cars, action figures and movies. She glanced at the two bored teens leaning against the porch railing. The girl had white wires trailing from her ears, and Molly could distinctly hear the punk rock music that came from them. The guy was reading a graphic novel, every once in a while glancing at the people milling about his yard with distaste.

Molly stared in disbelief. The girl had bubblegum pink hair and the guy had a green Mohawk and a stud in his noise.

_So. THIS is what you're so eager to turn into._

Well. It's not like I'm going to get a noise ring. Mom would kill me!

_Ever heard of teen rebellion?_

Molly scowled and stormed across the lawn before halting. What if someone caught her browsing the toy table at a yard sale?

_Please. The only people you know are Hazel, Jenna and Tracy. And do you really think THEY would be caught dead BARGAIN HUNTING?_

Good point. Molly shuffled up to the table and carefully sorted through the toys. Nothing. She sighed in dismay and glanced at the many yards ahead of her. "This is going to be a long day."

...

Molly groaned and stretched her back. Her neck was burnt and it throbbed dully. The sky was now a dim orangey red."Twelve yard sales and none of them had Bo. Oh well." She crossed the yard and stumbled when her toe struck something. "Whoops." The 'something' had been a box, the contents now scattered about. Sighing, Molly crouched down and began picking the items up and putting them back in the box. She smiled slightly at a familiar green and blue race car that seemed to glow in the evening sunset.

"Well. At least today wasn't a total loss."

**It's short, I know. But better than nothing, right? Once again, I own nothing except this plot and Hazel and her minions.**


	7. A Speedy Escape

**A Speedy Escape**

Molly stumbled through her front door with the race car clutched underneath one arm. She sighed with relief and slid against the cool wood. It was well after sunset, but at least she was still home before curfew. Man...She was tired.

The blonde shuffled up the stairs and to her room. She let her blonde hair loose and she changed into her purple silk PJ's. She pulled Woody from her purse and snuck him back to Andy's room. She then placed her remote control car on the bare shelf.

"What did Andy used to call you? I think it was RC...yeah. I like that name."

_Yeesh. Now you're naming toys AND talking to them. Can ya spell cool?"_

"Aw, shut up." Molly snapped aloud. She crawled underneath her covers and fell asleep, ignoring the nagging voice in her head the entire night.

...

"What's up, Woodster?" Hamm asked as Woody motioned for them to follow him to Molly's room.

Woody grinned. "You won't believe who Molly found at a yard sale today!"

"Was it Bo Peep?" Rex asked excitedly, his little arms flapping about.

The cowboy's smile wavered, but only for a moment. "Nah. But I'm glad she took the time to search."

"Then who is it?" Jessie asked impatiently.

"You'll see."

Woody carefully pushed open Molly's bedroom door and peered inside. The girl was fast asleep. Woody grinned at RC, who revved happily in greeting. The other toys filed in and stared at the race car in disbelief.

"RC! What's going on? It's been a while, my friend." Hamm cried.

RC hopped from the shelf to the floor and rubbed against Woody affectionately. Woody patted RC's hood and smiled, "I've missed you too buddy."

...

Molly scowled as the morning light poured through the curtains. She growled and sat up in irritation. "Mornings...bah." She reluctantly crawled out of bed and ran a hand through her messy blond hair and stuffed her feet in her fluffy purple slippers. She shuffled down the stairs and came upon her mom making breakfast. "Good morning."

"Good morning dear. Would you like some eggs?"

Molly eyed the sizzling eggs in the frying pan before shaking her head. "I think I'm just gonna have some cereal this morning."

"Suit yourself," Ms. Davis replied.

Molly pulled a bowl from the cupboard and filled it to the brim with colourful cereal and milk. She plopped herself in front of the TV and changed the channel to the cartoons.

"What are your plans for today?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Molly thought about RC and the toys in Andy's room. "I think I'm just gonna stay home and watch TV."

"How productive," Ms. Davis muttered. "I'll be out for most of the morning. I have to do some shopping and I have errands to run."

"Alright. Have fun."

"I will. Have fun melting your brain with mindless mush."

Molly rolled her eyes and locked her gaze on the screen once more. She barely heard her mother cleaning up the breakfast dishes or hear her pull out of the driveway. It was only when the program end Molly realized she was alone.

"Dang. Those things can just suck you right in."

She glanced at her pyjamas for a moment and decided she would get dressed later. She skipped up the steps and grabbed RC from her room before crashing into Andy's. The toys were exactly where she left them. Not that she expected anything different...

"Act three!" Molly cheered and started arranging the toys in preparation for their game.

_Start Role Play_

Woody gritted his teeth as the rough rope cut into his wrists. The dark water loomed below, the shark's sharp fins cutting through the surface. What was he going to do?

_Vroooom._

Woody glanced up in shock as RC-his escape vehicle-crashed through the door. Bolts and metal scrapes skittered in every direction. Betty and Bart quickly got over their initial shock and tried to tackle the car. RC swerved out of the way and the two potatoes rolled away. Rex roared loudly and tried to crush the metal and plastic car underneath it's giant feet. He stepped on Slinky instead. The dog barked in shock and pain as he got tangled around the dinosaur's feet, bringing the mighty beast down to the floor with a mighty bang.

Woody grinned as an idea hit him. He pulled himself up and gnawed at the ropes with his teeth. It was tough work, but the ropes were starting to give. Woody gagged at the awful taste in his mouth before shouting, "RC! Over here!"

The car noticed Woody and friends about to drop to their doom. Woody jerked his head and RC understood. He roared over towards Woody.

"I don't think so," Dr. Pork Chop hissed. He slapped a big button and lasers popped out of the walls and started firing rapidly.

RC dodged the red beams and sailed upwards. Woody timed it carefully. As soon as RC was directly under him, he jerked his hands and the rope gave way. He fell only a foot or two before he landed in RC's safe leather seats.

Jessie and Buzz cheered as Woody landed on the other side of the green pool safely. Woody steered RC over to the control panel. Dr. Pork Chop shouted in surprise and dove out of the way to avoid being run over. Woody reached out and slapped two buttons; one that stopped the lasers and one that closed the pool hatch.

"How did you know which buttons to push?" Dr. Pork Chop cried.

Woody winked. "Lucky guess, partner."

The metal doors slid closed and Jessie sighed with relief. Buzz managed to activate his laser and cut his ropes. He landed neatly on the metal platform and he freed Jessie and Bullseye. Jessie whooped loudly, "Thanks Buzz!"

Buzz smiled. "It was nothing."

"Not so fast."

Betty and Bart glared at them. "No one is going anywhere!" Bart threatened.

All of a sudden a rock fell from the roof of the cave and crashed to the ground, the pieces of rock shattering all across the room. More rocks started to fall, smashing everything that got in its way. Dr. Pork Chop scowled, "That's it. Next base is going to be in Hawaii!"

"Better not be an underwater lair," Betty muttered as she and Bart took off for the exit right behind Dr. Pork Chop. Rex managed to haul himself up and he stumbled to the exit with Slinky still tied to his ankles. Buzz hopped into the passenger beside Woody and Jessie climbed onto Bullseye. They charged through the mouth of the cave and came upon the dense of the jungle. Jessie winced as branches whipped her in the face as Bullseye trotted over the smooth dirt.

They were a safe distance away when the cave lair collapsed completely, becoming nothing more than a pile of dirt and boulders.

"Evil Dr. Pork Chop escaped again," Jessie muttered.

Woody sighed. "They'll be back soon, and we'll get 'em that time."

Buzz frowned. "Is it just me, or are we getting shorter?"

Woody blinked before staring at the ground they had been resting. Only it wasn't dirt...it was quicksand!

"Great. It's just one thing after another..." Woody groaned.

_End Role play._

Molly paused as her stomach growled. Looks like it was feeding time...

She placed the toys back on the bed and rushed out of the room and down the carpeted stairs. She slid into the kitchen and threw open the fridge.

Nothing.

"I guess Mom went shopping because there's nothing to eat in this place." Molly grumbled. The doorbell rang, and Molly gripped the steel handle tightly. She had an insane feeling she knew who it was.

She shut the fridge door and ran to the large windows. Sure enough, there were the Queen Bees, standing on her front porch and tapping their feet impatiently.

Molly stared in disbelief for a moment before scowling and storming upstairs hurriedly. "EVERY time!" She wailed.

Would it KILL them to call first?


	8. One Happy Ending

Molly frantically ran a brush through her blond curls as she hopped around the room on one foot, pulling her legs through the jeans. She got them buttoned and she threw a hoodie over her pyjama shirt and she basically jumped down the stairs and tackled the door.

"Hi," Molly said, a bit breathless.

Jenna sighed and stormed past her. "Took you long enough!"

Hazel and Tracy filed in after Jenna and Molly shut the door with a bit more force than necessary. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to the movies, but first I have to dispose of something," Hazel said airily.

Molly tilted her head to the side curiously. "What?"

"Just something my dumb sister gave me for my birthday. Which isn't until next month, by the way? I mean, she is so dumb!"

_Nice._ Molly rolled her eyes and glanced out the window. She sighed when she noticed the paper lying on the curb. "Alright. You dispose of...whatever, and I'll be back. I gotta get the newspaper."

Molly threw open the front door and bolted out onto the lawn. The soft grass tickled her bare feet. She bent down and retrieved the paper from the curb and peered into the harsh sunlight. It was way too bright out...

Muffled giggling came from the upstairs window and flowed to the front lawn. Molly frowned and glanced up at her house. If they were in Andy's room again...

Crap. They were. But wait...what were they holding out the window? Not Buzz again! Hang on...Buzz isn't pink...

The sinking realization of what Hazel was holding out the window hit Molly in the gut with a sharp pang. Everything else happened in slow motion...

Bo Peep fell to her doom as Hazel let go. She fell through the air slowly, as if it were made out of mashed potatoes. Molly dropped the paper and sprinted to the spot where Bo Peep would crash. The blood pounded in her ears as she leapt forward, arms outstretched. There was no greater feeling than having cool porcelain locked in your hands. Molly hit the pavement with a thud, but she did not feel the stinging sensation.

Bo Peep was safe.

Bo Peep was in her hands.

"MOLLY!"

Molly tightened her grip and peered upwards. Hazel was glaring down at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Molly scowled and jumped to her feet. "What's wrong with you? You can't just DROP a delicate toy to the pavement like that! And you could have hurt somebody!"

Jenna sneered down at her. "What importance is that doll to you?"

"She used to be mine!"

"You are such a baby!"

Molly stormed up to her house and threw open the front door. She held Bo tightly in one hand and hollered, "Well guess what! I'm only twelve, and maybe I still want to act like a child instead of stuck-up snobs like you!"

Instantly they were at the foot of the stairs, glowering at Molly. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did," Molly hissed. She glared back and pointed out the door. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of jerks, and I can't believe how long it took me to realize that. Now get out of my house."

"You are finished, you hear me?" Tracy snarled.

Molly whistled loudly. "Here Buster! Here boy!"

Shrieks erupted in the foyer as Buster bounded into the entry hall, barking menacingly and nipping at the girls heels. Three fearful snobs bolted through the door and down the street, screaming madly. Molly laughed and slammed the door shut. "Good boy!"

Buster yipped happily and trotted back to continue his nap. Molly brightened happily and hugged Bo. "I missed you like crazy!"

She jogged up the stairs and burst into Andy's room. "Look who I got guys! Now we can finish our playtime."

_Start role play._

RC revved his wheels desperately, but nothing worked. All it did was spray sand all over the place and have them sink lower. Woody rubbed a drop of sweat off his forehead. The sun sure was hot.

"How are we going to get out of this one Woody?" Buzz muttered.

"Maybe I can be of assistance."

Woody glanced up in surprise as a pretty lady with a crook and some sheep peered down at them with a warm smile. "That'd sure be mighty helpful, M'am."

The lady reached out her crook and hooked it around Jessie's waist. "Hang on now." It took a few tugs, but Jessie and Bullseye made it safely onto the damp jungle soil. "I'm Bo."

"Name's Jessie! And this here is my trusty steed, Bullseye!" Jessie exclaimed gleefully.

Bo smiled and hooked her crook once more around RC's bumper. Jessie wrapped her arms around Bo Peep and helped pull the two heroes to safety. Bo pushed her bonnet back and smiled, her face flushed from the heat. "That sure was one predicament you got yourself into."

Woody chuckled. "Glad you were here to bail us out. Not often do I need someone to bail me out of trouble."

"Yeah right," Jessie muttered.

Woody ignored her. "How can we repay you?"

"No reward necessary...except maybe a kiss."

Woody grinned broadly. "I think that can be arranged."

_End role play._

Molly grinned. Maybe she didn't need to be in such a hurry to grow up after all. She was only twelve. She still had time to act like a kid and enjoy the part of life without responsibilities. She hugged Woody and Bo to her and stared at the other toys with an odd smile on her face. She completely missed the wink shared between Woody and Bo.

Molly jumped in shock as the door slammed open, revealing her baffled and ticked off brother. "What the heck are you doing in MY room?"

"Oh...shoot."

**Well, that's it. Short and hopefully sweet. Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing :)**

**Until next time, **

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
